Smurf You Never Seen
by willam and jack and jake
Summary: This is the Smurf you never seen before. This is Rated M for drugs, sexual content,other messed up stuff. Now with a second Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Jake are sick to day. So I will be doing the disclaimer today.

(Some were faraway Jack and Jake is lying in bed coughing, sneezing and blowing their noses.)

I don't own the Smurfs and anything else that is mentioned in this story or what ever you want to call it.

You know of the Smurfs from the show but these are the Smurfs you never seen before because they wanted to keep it a kids show.

Horny Smurf

"Smurf yah baby!"

Crazy Smurf

"Not the smurfing voices!"

Hooker Smurf

"Smurfy smurfy five dollar."

Zombie Smurf

"I must smurf brains!"

Gay Smurf

"Smurf yah Papa Smurf is so hot!"

Cannibal Smurf

"I smurfed his liver with fava beans."

Crack Addict Smurf

"I will sell you Smurfette for some Crack."

OCD Smurf

"Must be smurfing clean" (He is washing his hands over and over again.)

Alcoholic Smurf

"Hic hic La La!"

That's the end for now, but I might add more later.

(Also if you are wondering why I wrote this it started with a conversation about Smurf with my crazy family.)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: The voices in my head would like to say hi and they also have something to tell you.

Joe: HI! *ate a lot of sugar*

Kate: Hello.

Both: Willam does not own anything to this story, but a few things and makes no money from this.

Joe: Wow that's sad.

Me: I know *sniffs and starts crying*

Me: Also Jack and Jake are on vacation in Vegas.

Me: Another thing this is done all in fun I don't mean to offend anyone and just because I make fun of something does not mean I don't like it.

Now without further ado more Smurf you never seen before.

Geek Smurf: I Smurf my Computer! (Me: me too!)

Paranoid Smurf: There Smufing for me man!

Fan boy Smurf: Halo is Smurfing better than Portal.

Fan girl Smurf: Jacob is Smurfing better than Edward!

Random Edward Fan girl: No he is not! *kills Fan girl Smurf with a baseball bat*

Me: Go away Random Edward Fan girl *Hit me with the bat then runs off*

Me: Ouch and sorry for that interruption I don't know how she got in here. Well back to the story.

Vampire Smurf: Smurf Smurf I want to suck your blood and I also sparkle.

Vegetarian Smurf: I don't eat anything with a Smurfing face.

I might do some more later so keep I look out.


	3. Please read this

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

willam and jack and jake


End file.
